


Valentines Day

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Valentines together, Fluff, Jeonghan loves Seokmin so much, Jeonghan worries a lot, M/M, Seokmin loves Joenghan too don't worry, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, jeongcheolsoo are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Jeonghan and Seokmin have been in a relationship since three years ago yet it's their first time celebrating valentines day together; however, they manage to fuck things up for that day, but still, all is well.





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> in memory of seokmin's birthday. this is for you, sunshine.

Date: February 13, 2019.  
Time: 11:43 PM

Jeonghan is frantic, walking to and from his place a while ago. He is not sure why he feels this way. He doesn't want to panic in any way at all, yet his body is doing the exact opposite thing. 

"Calm the fuck down, will you?" Jeonghan's friend, Seungcheol blurts out.

"But what if i fuck things out?" Jeonghan voices out his frustration.

"You know, the more you think about fucking things out, the more it will happen." Jisoo, Seungcheol's boyfriend of five years tells his friend.

Jeonghan tries to sit down. Tries to collect his thoughts. Tries to calm down. _T_ _ries to._  But he doesn't succeed. He stands up again and start pacing back and forth.

Seungcheol and Jisoo looks at him with their eyes squinting. They both look at each other and then they both turn to the walking man at the same time.

"What is it that you're scared of? You will not fuck things over." Seungcheol asks his friend.

"This is our first valentines together, okay? I think, it's normal for me to freak out." Jeonghan looks at them. 

"But why are you still freaking out? You've known each other for seven years, been together for the past three years, been in and out of everything, and he's still there with you." Jisoo states as a matter of fact. "And I know there's a little to no chance of you screwing up but if ever you do, I'm sure that he will understand."

Jeonghan smiles at his friends as a gesture of him appreciating their efforts in calming his ass off. "Thanks, you guys. I'm so thankful that you're my friends." He mutters.

"Hold on, stop being sappy there." Seungcheol scoffs. 

Jisoo grins. "Let Jeonghan be, it's been a while since we saw him like that." Jeonghan rolls his eyes, and continues to plan out for the grandiose celebration of Valentines day.

Minutes later, Jeonghan receives a notification from his phone. When he checks, he sees the reminder he sets for himself to greet Seokmin a 'happy valentines day'. He also sees the time that it's already 12:00 AM, February 14, 2019. And lastly, he also sees his lockscreen. A picture of both of them with Seokmin back-hugging Jeonghan while they're both laughing.  

He opens the messaging application of his phone, and types his message for his boyfriend. And while typing his long message, he receives Seokmin's message first.

> _From: Seokminnie_  
>  Happy Valentines to you, Hannie! :) The past three years has been a ride, and I'm happy that I am able to be with you. Thank you and sorry for putting up with me even though I'm always busy working. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much! See you tomorrow! <3

A smile escapes his lips. He can't help it. He really can't.

> _To: Seokminnie  
>  _happy valentines too, seokminnie. can't wait to see you tomorrow. i love you.

"Jisoo, look at Jeonghan! He looks so whipped!" Seungcheol teases Jeonghan and he just slaps his friend's arm.

"As if you don't look whipped every single time." Jeonghan once again rolls his eyes.

"Uhm excuse me, I don't?" Seungcheol defends himself.

Jisoo hears that sentence and he immediately looked at Seungcheol like he would cut off his head.

"Just kidding baby. I love you." Seungcheol looks apologetic and to top that, he approaches Jisoo and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol with a blank face. "And now, you have the audacity to call me whipped? Look in the fucking mirror, Choi Seungcheol."

 

* * *

 

Date: February 14, 2019.  
Time: 6:19 PM

Jeonghan can't contain himself.

He has planned a surprise dinner at seven in the evening in Seokmin's apartment. He knows that he may have told Seokmin that they would meet up in front of Seokmin's office then they would go straight to their favorite restaurant. But considering that he's a romantic, and it's their first time celebrating valentine together, he wants to be special and at the same time, memorable.

He has a good forty minutes to release all the panic that he has been feeling since yesterday. He has only forty minutes to prepare everything he needs to prepare, and that means everything. He just finished cooking the simple meal that he and Seokmin likes to eat whenever they're having their date nights. He is also finished in decorating the room with balloons. He's also done arranging the table. Everything is settled.

He looks at the room once more, and thinks of things that are wrong or misplaced. 

He later realizes that he doesn't have any flowers to give Seokmin, and he knows that Seokmin loves flowers. 

He facepalms himself, physically and mentally. How could he forget that? That was one of the things he shouldn't forget in the first place, yet here he is, frantically moving to find his car keys and go to a local flower shop to buy some bouquet of daisies. 

Luckily, there was a flower shop nearby Seokmin's apartment; however, they ran out of daisies since it was valentines day. He had no other choice but to go to a different store and look for the daisies that his boyfriend wants. He doesn't mind finding Seokmin his favorite flowers. What he minds is that Seokmin probably waits for him outside his office building, sitting on the staircase with a disappointed expression.

He enters every flower shop that he comes across to. And they all said the same thing. "I'm sorry, sir but we ran out of daisies."

He slumps back in his car for a few minutes then he receives a message from Seokmin.

> _From: Seokminnie  
>  _Hannie! I'm so sorry on the short notice but I'll be late for our date today! We can still push through, but I'll probably be out here by 10. I'm really, really sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise! 

Jeonghan releases a breath of relief. He doesn't mind that Seokmin will be late. Maybe he has some more work to do.

The clock strikes at seven fifteen, and he still doesn't have a bouquet of daisies in his hands. All he has in his hands is sweat.

He drives around town for an hour more and he finally gets what he was looking for.

He goes back to Seokmin's apartment and slumps back on his couch for a while. He came back at around eight in the evening, so pretty much, he has time to waste. He closes his eyes and take a nap that he thinks he deserves.

* * *

 

Date: February 14, 2019.  
Time: 10:53 PM

Jeonghan wakes up to the sound of his phone blaring. He immediately answers. 

_"Where are you? It's almost eleven in the evening!"_ Seokmin, on the other line, asks.

_Oh fuck, I messed up._  That's the only thing that plays on Jeonghan's mind."I'm going there to your office building! I'm sorry, I lost track of time!" Jeonghan panics.

_"No need. I'm tired and I'm on my way home already. Let's just celebrate tomorrow."_ Seokmin announces.

"B-but.." Jeonghan tries to reason out but there were no words escaping his mouth.

_"Go home already. Get some rest."_ Seokmin doesn't sound cold or angry rather, he sounds serious. Dead serious.

Jeonghan had no choice but to agree. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Jeonghan hears the end call sound and it does not sound good. This is why he had been worrying about this day since yesterday. He was worried that he would fuck things over, and since he worries so much, it happened. It happened on the day that they were supposed to be dancing with their fingers intertwined. It happened on the day that they were supposed to listen to each other's stories while eating their food. It happened on the day that they were supposed to physically spend their first valentines day together.

And he doesn't blame anyone but himself. For forgetting Seokmin's flowers in the first place. It was supposed to be prepared in the first place but he forgot. He fucking forgot. Second, for him worrying so much. He was worried of the outcome of this day and to his surprise, it turned out to be one of the worst days ever. This is way more worse than virtually spending the valentines together. And lastly, he blames himself because he slept. He fucking slept.

He fixes the things that he prepared in Seokmin's apartment. He puts the food into a tupperware and places it inside the refrigerator. He removes the balloon decorations he placed, and the table arrangement that he also placed. The only thing he left there is the balloon letters that are taped to the wall forming the word 'happy valentines day'.

The car ride going home was depressing. Love songs were playing on the radio stations and the CD that was inside of the radio's jack was full of heartbreaking songs. He decides to turn off the radio, then he focuses on the car ride with beads of tears forming in his eyes.

He failed. That's what he liked to think. That he didn't do anything right in his life. And tonight was one of the proofs of him being a failure. He failed Seokmin. He failed him as a boyfriend. He failed to make the younger man smile. He failed to show the younger man how much he's thankful and how much he loves the Lee Seokmin of his life.

He reaches home and parks his car with a heavy feeling. He sighs and thinks of how unfortunate he must be for him to experiences these things.

Jeonghan opens the door and when he lifts his head up, he sees Seokmin there with a smile on his face.

Seokmin walks closer towards Jeonghan while holding a sunflower. "Happy valentines day, Hannie."

Jeonghan looks at Seokmin with an evident shocked look on his face. He didn't expect this at all.

"But I thought you were going to text me for me to pick you up?" Jeonghan asks.

"I only said that because that was the initial plan." Seokmin says with a smile on his face.

"How did you do this?" Jeonghan asks once more.

"Truth is, we were dismissed early then I thought, I wanted to surprise you so here it is." 

Jeonghan's throat dries up. He doesn't know what to say. 

"I know this isn't much but-" Jeonghan doesn't let Seokmin finish. Instead, he kisses his boyfriend softly.

Their kiss ends and they both stare at each other. "I thought you were mad at me." 

Seokmin chuckles. "Believe me, it was hard maintaining that voice."

"Now let's eat and celebrate shall we? We only have less than an hour to celebrate." Seokmin says and Jeonghan nods along.

After eating, they were drinking wine then they're talking about each other's stories. Believe it or not, it is hard to be in a long distance relationship. In their case, it's not the literal scenario wherein the other one goes to a foreign country while the other one stays. It's more of the both of them are working and therefore, doesn't have enough time for each other. But both of them understands, since they're both in the same scenario wherein they have to supply for themselves because if they don't then who will?

Jeonghan stands up and plays the song, Angel by Shinhwa from his phone. 

Jeonghan kneels besides Seokmin's chair and asks. "May I have this dance?" Seokmin gladly accepted the invitation.

They were dancing side to side now and he doesn't believe that it is happening. This has been an eventful day and he's happy that even though things happened, he's still with Seokmin. 

"You know, I was going to surprise you." Jeonghan starts. "I prepared a dinner for the both of us in your apartment, and I can't believe that there has been a change of plans. Instead of you being surprised, I was the one who was surprised." 

Seokmin smiles. "Well, this was supposed to be a memorable day for us, and it became one."

"And I'm happy it became one." Jeonghan says while he spins Seokmin.

They both look at the clock. It was already 11:58.

"I love you." Jeonghan smiles.

"I love you too." Seokmin also smiles.

They both look at each other. They lean closer and at 11:59, their lips meet again in the most tender way possible.

Jisoo was right. After they've known each other for seven years, after being together for three years, after everything they've been through, Seokmin is still with him. And he can't ask for more.


End file.
